The Guardians
by Giliras
Summary: What would have happened had somebody with amazing power had be present during the time now known as the Queen's wrath? Rated for language, violence, and mild sexual references.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note:**_

_Alright people time for a new one. Now I do not own any of the above anime or video games nor do I take claim of any characters, items, or anything else. So on to the fan fic. _

Let me introduce myself, my name is Barrick. I am writing this for three reasons; first to keep my sanity; second I want to help anyone like me; third this is not my life story. this is what is important to me. and as i lay in this bed the end....

I am a Guardian. My job is to go to other worlds and protect important people there. Before I begin this story I will tell you about my past. My father killed my mom's boyfriend when I was born. See he had been stalking her for about a year. (I know this because he was always boasting about it) No my mother did not cheat on him her boyfriend should have been my father. But my "real dad" raped her and she got pregnant. So like I said my real dad killed him and he forced my mother to live with him and in turn me too.

The first two years I can't hardly remember. I do remember my dad beating my mother, and when I turned two she ran away; without me. As you could guess when I turned four he starting hitting me. this continued till I was eight.

It might sound strange what I have said but I am a Guardian I am stronger more agile, and was born with a very high and very quickly increasing IQ.

When I turned eight I was visited by a beautiful woman. She called herself Serenity; Queen Serenity. She told me I was destined for great things; she said I was stronger than the other human. With what she said it was put in my mind to run away. i did when Serenity came to me a few days later. and took me to train. I was gone for seven years training. I am writing this now on the verge of my most important mission. I have to end here for now I must prepare. But I will finish….. I hope.

_**Author's note:**_

_Yes I know it is boring but this is the first one just for the purpose of the story so R&R and let me know what you think. And keep your eyes peeled for part two. _


	2. The Begining

**Author's note:**

_Alright sorry about part one but I had to start somewhere. So here is where we start. _

When I arrived I was disoriented, as well I could not remember anything after making sure I had what I needed; as usual. But when I woke up I saw my charge, as usual. In this case it was charges. I stood their in a pair of loose khaki pants, tennis shoes, a white tee-shirt and a blue hoodie that was two sizes too big.

I saw a child about eleven or twelve and his step father, (I knew he was a step father cause I have… experience) playing catch. The young boy was wearing short cargo pants and a blue tee shirt with white around the sleeves and neck, and tennis shoes. His father was wearing a green shirt and cargo pants as well.

I approached and introduced myself. They greeted me and called for a person named Kai. He came down wearing shorts and socks. They told him my name was Barrick and began introducing themselves. George the father figure introduced the two kids. I shook his hand as he did. Kai was fifteen and was you could say a bad kid. The other one was named Riku, and he was eleven.

When the introductions were done I smelled something that was not there a second ago. I looked around and saw a man wearing a black business suit. He had some big old black thing on his back. It looked like some kind of instrument case. I sat my duffle bag down and pulled out the knife in the pocket on my leg.

Kai had already gone back inside so I told Riku, and his father to go in as well. They did so I put the knife/brass knuckles, like Asuma without the extra blade part, and put it in my hands. I looked around and saw we were surrounded by a concrete wall about six inches thick.

I casually walked around and neared the man, but he knew my true intentions and he took off with inhuman speed. I had not expected it and he got away. Though I had his sent and would have no problem "sensing" him in the future. As I looked into the house I saw the kid or Riku rather watching from the doorway. At that point I knew it would be harder to keep them safe if they would not listen to me. I walked back in and they asked who it was. I told them I did not know but if he came back he would not have a long stay.

Well the weeks went by and summer was over. The family moved to the city, where their father owned a restaurant. Well I went with them the kids started going back to school and I stayed close to them. Over the course of the summer I had gotten really close to Riku. He was a really good kid. Though he was kinda shy and quiet, but that is one of the reasons we were so close.

Anyways our story is going to fast forward till after the new year in the middle of February. We had a girl come live with us. Her name was Saya and the first time I met her I did not like her. I was getting a vibe from her I did not like. But she seemed just like a kid. So I tried to help her out and teach her. After a while she was a lot better than before.

One night Saya had to go back to school because she forgot her bag. I followed her just because I was kinda bored. We got there and she went in to get her books. I smelt an overpowering smell of blood. As Saya was walking I figured out she was going right to it. I tried to warn her but it was too late. There in the tree was one of the teachers dead. She freaked out, and I could not blame her. She ran straight into the school.

That is when I smelt the sent from summer; it was the man in black. (no pun intended) I ran to Saya as fast as I could but he was there and she was on the ground. He had his hand over her mouth and in the moonlight I could see some liquid running down his hand. Then the smell hit me and I knew it as blood. I freaked. I pulled my dagger out and jumped at him. In my rage I forgot about his speed.

Saya was standing up and holding a sword. She pulled it out of the sheath just as some monster came smashing through the wall. Chunks of drywall flew everywhere. I smashed some that were coming at my face. When I looked up the thing was attacking Saya.


	3. The End?

Authors note: ** alright I am going to keep trying to get this story finished but I can't' promise anything with sol's coming up. (By the way I am going to dedicate this chapter to You Battygirl. As well I am going to try not to rush this cause if I do I know it will suck ^_^ but I know nobody is actually reading this part so on to the ff. **

**Oh and on an unrelated note I do not own Blood+ if I did I would charge yall to write fan-fics and charge you to read this one ^_^. **

In that instant I saw Saya draw the sword and stab the creature. The first thought I had was "well I tried that it did not work" but what I was amazed to see was the creature turned into red ruby like things. Saya was panting and scared she could not believe what had just happened. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off. She stood up and ran off. I did not even try to stop her. She had her sword in hand and I could feel that she unfortunately knew how to use it.

The man who's name is Haji was standing watching us. I had to ask "what the hell was that thing and how did she kill it" "It was called a chiropteran." He said "and she was able to kill it because." That is when I heard a high pitched noise. I was looking around and I noticed he could hear it too. "What is that noise" I asked "more Chiropterans." He answered calmly.

I jumped out the science room window and saw hundreds if not thousands of them on the streets. I looked back and Haji said "I will look after her" so with that in my mind I ran for the restaurant that was owned by George. Using my knife I was having a hard time clearing a path to say the least. That was until some dude wearing a crappy looking business suit jumped out of a van with a long barreled revolver.

"David" I yelled at him. He turned around "Barrick" he called "where is Saya" he questioned using his guns to keep the creatures at bay. "She is at the school" I yelled against the noise that apparently David could not her. "I am going to the school" he told me already running to the building that was not four blocks away.

"Wait I.." started "Need a lift" I heard someone ask seeming to read my mind. I looked into the van where a black man sat in an orange Hawaiian shirt and a shotgun at his side. "Yes please I need to get to George's shop." I told him getting into the van. As soon as my door was closed he stepped on the gas speeding towards our destination. "Will David be able to handle himself" I asked the man. "Yeah don't worry about him he is strong." he started. I opened my mouth and he said "if your wondering my name is Lewis." "Mine is Barrick." I half stuttered out worry filling me, unable to know if Riku and the two were okay.

When we finally arrived I was so nervous. I jumped out the van yelling my thanks cause I could hear the creatures in the restaurant. When I got to the door I heard the van pull off, though I did not waste time looking back. Riku was in a corner behind the counter with George in front of him using a pistol I had never seen around the house to try to kill the chiropteran attacking them. So without hesitation I tackled the thing sending it flying into the family room. "Go up stairs" I yelled. George grabbed Riku who was frozen in fear and ran up the stairs.

I stood at the bottom waiting for the creature to get up. I was so concentrated on the on in the family room I did not notice the one come up from behind me. All I felt was a warm sensation on my left arm. I turned around and it was standing there, and I took a quick second to evaluate my arm. I looked and saw a gash that seemed pretty deep. "Barrick take this" George yelled throwing me one of my swords.

I did not even look up. I grabbed the handle in mid-air and threw the sheath off at the family room hearing a growl I knew I had hit the other. I started hacking away at the one in front of me. He had three arms one that looked human and the others were deformed like the rest of his body. When I finished with him I started on the other till I felt something go through my stomach. Looking down I hear Riku. "Help" he called from upstairs. I felt the claw leave my belly, and I hit the ground. No I have to get up I have to go help. But all I could feel was the cold icy grip of death.

**Alright well there is part three. so yeah. Please review and tell me what you though. **


	4. Dark Knight

**Authors note: alright time for part four… Hey since no one is reading this I can probably say just about anything. Hmmmmm… Diva should rot in hell. Pizza rules, Chocolate is fattening, plastic surgery… ehem. Right ummmm on the fan fic.**

**Oh I hope this makes up for the lack of length of the other chapters XD  
**

**I ****don't**** own Blood+ or any relating characters, ideas, songs, ect. **

As I lay there the blackness closing on my mind, the cold icy grip creeping across my body, all I could think of, all I could hear was Riku calling for help. As the blackness kept closing on my mind all I could think about was helping Riku. But my body would not listen to me. I could not move anything. _No it can't be over yet, I did not go through everything just to die here. Why, why am I not strong enough wh. _My whole body was cold my mind gone to the darkness.

I thought I was done. But in that moment a burning sensation started at my chest. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. The only way I could describe it was to say it felt like somebody had started a fire inside my chest. Before I knew it there was a horrible ringing in my ears. My body felt like I had been hit by a train. I stood up unaware that my blood was pouring out on the ground. That is when she entered my mind.

_Queen Serenity._ I though I was going crazy till she started talking. "So boy it took death to release your true power to come out. Well it is better late than never. Now go back and save your self, stay alive for my plans require your heart still beat if they are to be successful." She said. I could not help but wonder what she meant with her last sentence but I disregarded it quickly enough, I had to live and I would.

I was alive and I could feel the fire spreading when I looked down I could not believe what I saw. My stomach was healed up and all the blood I had lost was solidifying on my body. It seemed to be forming some kind of armor. It took only seconds for the "transformation" to finish. It had formed over my whole body, leaving my face unarmored.

I was looking at myself and I saw red armor, it was trimmed in gold, Sticking out at my shoulders were spike like objects. In my left hand the sword I had been holding was now a pure glowing white blade. It had a feather engraved in a circle above the handle with two curved spikes jetting out to the sides, and the blade extending up from the point they all met. The once katana like blade now resembled a spear in the fact that it started out think near the hilt and ended in a single point so sharp that it could puncture skin with out any pressure. On my right arm above my wrist was a glowing blue gem shaped like a diamond, the inside swimming with power. I knew what I had to do; as well I knew what Serenity had said to be a lie. It was not death that awaked this power.

With my new found power I dispatched the enemies I thought to be immortal, by beheading them and chopping them into pieces so small a microscope would not be able to find. I ran up the stairs to find George lying on the ground in a heap of blood. Riku sat whimpering in the corner. I looked onto his tear sodden face, fear like I had never seen before was in his eyes. Then I saw blood pooling around him, and his whimpering stopped. I felt a furry run through me that I had never felt before in my life.

It exploded from my wrist as pure energy that resembled a fireball and a bolt of lighting. When the royal blue voids of power collided with the enemy it instantaneously sent them into oblivion. Not a piece of them was left. I looked at Riku and then George.

I did what I thought was right. I used what little power from my wrist I had to spare and closed up the still bleeding wound on George's shoulder. I handed him a phone and luckily he was still able to call an ambulance. So I jumped out the window leaving Riku in his care. Sword in hand I ran down the street beheading the creatures because it appeared to keep them down.

I made my way to the school where the remaining chiropteran seemed to be headed. I found Saya unconscious with Haji holding her and Kai and David pretty much just being in the way. "Barrick is that you" Kai asked

"Yeah it is me. By the way David would you happen to know what is going on." I asked him pretty sure he knew something I didn't.

"Now is not the time for this" David said dogging the question. I was about to tell him that he was dogging it but there were too many chiropteran there to be talking. I was going to tell Haji to give Saya to David and Kai but two things happened that stopped me. First off he was already handing her over, and secondly there was a bladed arm coming down at my back.

I flung my arm back from where it had been at my side. Easily blocking the blow I spun around to blow him up with my jewel when two more jumped at me. I chopped the arm off of the first, and gutted the second I beheaded the third and turned to finish off the other two. The two on the ground had been replaced by five more of the creatures.

_This is not going to work_ I thought. At that point I jumped into the air. I landed far enough away to be out of danger. I began to gather all the power I had to my right hand. All my armor disappeared save for the right hand, and with my armor my sword vanished too giving what power was used to create it and keep it with me. The jewel on my wrist was glowing so brightly and so intensely you could feel how much power was being pushed into the crystal just by looking into the gem.

The creatures almost on me and Haji and the others being over run I smashed my right fist into the ground. It immediately incinerated all the chiropteran near leaving Haji and Saya untouched. It sent a blue wave coursing through the town finishing off what little of them that had not come to the school.

Before the last bit of my strength was gone I looked around expecting to see widespread destruction from both my power and that of the chiropteran, but to my surprise there was just minimal damage from the creatures. I saw Saya get up. She had blood speckled across her shirt and face. She looked around and saw me. She ran over to me and her mouth was moving but all I could hear was her stomach rumbling. He face flushed such a deep red I though she might actually die of embarrassment.

With a smile on my face my body gave out and I hit the ground. When I did the smile faded as the last thing I saw was Riku's face. I saw the fear in his eyes. I could feel the helplessness I had buried inside as I watched the blood pool seemed to come from nowhere as I lay there. Then everything went black.

**End Note: Wow I am on a roll with this writing thing. XD this is the most I have written in a while. Right now I know what I am writing so it aint to hard to keep going XD. Just have to get the drive to actually write it.**

**Well anyways I will try to have part 5 up before the weekend is out, can't promise though I have play practice today and tomorrow. So yeah. Hope you liked it. Please give me some feed back. Positive and negative(critique XD)**

**Thanks for Reading Hope to see you in Part Five**

**Alright announcement time. i know that these two updates have been pretty simultaneous. but this next week i am going to be unable to write much at all. i have play practice all week and opening night on Thursday. so i am sorry but yeah.**


	5. New Awakening

**Author's note: **

**alright sorry about taking so long but I have been at school till 10:00 every night this past week for my play. So since "Willy Wonka" is over I thought I should get the next chapter up so here it is. But I don't know why I am saying this I still know no one is reading this. Hmmmmmm… Saya and Haji we all know would never work out… ummm, Riku is awesome and well… fsshhhhh ahhhh my bran is on fire... oh right,.. abortion… oh crap the fan fiction oops. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**On a Random note I ****don't**** and I mean ****don't ****own blood+ cause trust me if I did Riku would have lived and he would of killed Diva and Saya would have ended up dead too killed by that blonde theatre loving dude. Sorry I am rambling back to the fic.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**On a second random note: I am having battygirl give me a hand with the proofing and editing so the new and improved writing is thanks to her. So most of the big words will be from battygirl XD, nah I will put some big words for yall too so yeah. **

_Beep_…_Beep_…_Beep_…Over and over again, I hear the sound of a machine beside me. Riku's face is the first thing to appear in the dark void since I passed out. I hear people writing. I hear them walking, talking. I hear the tiny sound of birds chirping. There seemed to be so _many_ sounds demanding entrance to my ears; demanding to be processed by my brain. So much noise I want to scream…I can't… I can't move…I can't open my eyes…or my mouth. My mind went black. I was out for what felt like hours, the darkness growing ever deeper around me.

"I don't know if this kid will ever wake up" I hear somebody say in a distant voice.

I wanted to scream.

'_I will, I will wake up,_' I screamed in my head, '_if not for me then I will come back for him. I have to protect him I _have_ to._'

I heard someone start crying. I knew who it was. I had heard him cry before. Riku was crying at my bedside, for me.

'_It shouldn't be like this…_' I wanted to weep at the sound of his sobs, 'I_ should be the one beside _him…_This is wrong!_'

I kept trying to wake up—to move. I tried to lay my hand on his shoulder and tell him everything would be okay…but I couldn't. The inky blackness returned and claimed me once again. Hours later, my mind came slowly back to consciousness.

"No," this single, little word was just enough to "wake" my mind and was followed shortly by more of a conversation, "Look kid you have to go back to your own room, you're not well enough to be here."

His face appeared in my mind. Fear was there once again, destroying all the beauty and innocence that was meant to be there. I wanted to protest…to keep him beside me, but I could do nothing. All I could see was his fear gripped face. That was until memories start flashing; lighting up the darkness and kicking Riku's sweet and frightened face to the side. I could see everything from my past. But…I wasn't _me_; it was like watching it from a third person perspective—like some weird movie. All I could do was watch it, helpless, as those memories came back. I could feel tears start running in rivulets down my face. When I could take it no longer, when I would have rather died than stay there, I felt a warmth grip my hand. That warmth started to move up my arm. I could feel the empathy radiate in my chest somehow. It felt so nice…I never wanted that feeling to leave me…I blinked once…twice…Blearily, I opened my eyes to see Riku. Tears dampened his face and I felt something strike at my heart. I tried to reach out to him but as soon as my eyes fell upon him, my body hurt all over. My eyes shot wide open and I began screaming and screaming, I could barely feel Riku's grip get tighter on my hand.

"We need help in here" somebody called out.

I could only guess that it had been George. The pain I was feeling was unbelievable. I had never felt anything like this before. It was _blinding_ even! I couldn't see Riku anymore as my body convulsed in agony. I could make out people running around before I noticed that it had gotten cold again. The only part of me that was even remotely warm was my hand which stayed that way by Riku's hand on mine.

_I am not afraid to die. I have convinced myself of this_. I know pain: both mental and physical. However…what I felt when I saw Riku beside me, while I lay unconscious…it was nothing short of the joy most fathers feel when their son bests them at something for the first time. If not for the unbearable pain I was feeling at the time I would have hugged him and cried in his shoulder like a little school girl.

The next time I awoke I was able to open my eyes. The pain was still just bearable but I managed myself not to scream. All the noises were gone, save for the people walking, whispering and the _beep_…_beep_…_beep_ing of that machine. There might have been a lot less noise but it was just as aggravating to me. It was like millions of tiny nails on a vast chalkboard in my mind. I was barely able to move my head from side to side, but I managed to get a look around the room.It was a hospital room. It seemed that I was in a bed on the right side of the room looking at a white bland wall. There was a huge window with a couch-like connection.

Before I could work up the strength to look at my wounds I was out again. I have to say, it was getting rather annoying to keep passing out the way I had been, but, being in the condition I seemed to be in, I was more surprised that I wasn't dead yet. When I woke up again I was happy to find that I felt a lot better. I was still in no condition to do anything but I felt well enough to actually sit up to examine my wounds. I started when I felt something warm across my legs. I glanced down and was surprised to find that it was actually _two_ somethings. Those 'somethings' were Riku's arms. He had apparently slept in a chair beside my bed for two nights—at least I _think_ it had been two nights—even though he had yet to fully recover. I slipped my hand into his but, in doing so; I found that there was a small problem that was not so small…That hand was not my own. Well I suppose it _was_ but it was as though my body had shrunk back to the size of when I was eight! I gasped nearly cried out in fear and shock…_Holy Hell_!!!

**Author's note: ****thanks for reading. I will have part six up as soon as possible so yeah hope you read it. And please send back some reviews. Cause writing can only get better.. I hope.**


	6. Hospitalized

**Author's note: alright here comes part six. **

**By the way I am sorry for how long it has taken me to write this. My laptop's internet is not working so I don't get on it much…**

**Oh and by the way I don't own blood+ though I wish I did….**

**Anyways here is the fan fiction.**

The machine beside me went crazy as I starting screaming. The _beep_ing got faster. Doctors and nurses poured into the room. I felt Riku slip his hand over mine, sharing his warmth; the warmth I had grown so accustom too without realizing. Apparently the doctors thought I was screaming out of pain, because I started feeling cold. It was then that I realized that they were knocking me out with some kind of medication. However, figuring out what was going on did not help or change the fact that I was falling asleep…again. I could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter. I felt something new from that familiar and reassuring warmth that was Riku Miyagusuku. It was like my heart—rather, my entire chest was on fire. It was as though it was burning like the fiery pits of hell itself. The thing is: it didn't hurt. Quite the contrary: it actually felt kind of good. I lay there, thinking about the fire burning in my chest, asking myself what it could be and trying to figure it out. Before I could, however, I completely lost conciseness not even able to feel the fire… or Riku. I felt something in my mind that really shouldn't have been there. I wracked my brain; trying to figure out who or what it was. It was then that _she_ appeared. Queen Serenity was in my dreams!

"Barrick!" she yelled "What do you think you are doing? You waist your power to save that little brat and his fake father and even complete strangers! You are pathetic. Even at your full power you end up in a hospital for months and months. I knew I should not have sent you. You are worthless! I will send somebody to retrieve you, you selfish brat. _They_ will stay to protect _Saya_ not the little bitch of a teenager that calls you "Onii-chan" or anyone else."

If I was able to, I would have had plenty to say to her. How could she say such things to me? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. She could only be seen and heard by me. I could say nothing back. Now, I have to say, it kind of ticked me off a little. I mean I guess saving an entire town isn't enough to earn some thanks. What annoys me more is that Saya wasn't even hurt. But I suppose I understand just what she was trying to convey to me. Let everyone else die just to protect Saya? Brilliant. I awoke again a few hours later with a scowl on my face…and I knew it was there. I saw Riku, _still_ beside me. When I looked at him he looked a little surprised. I felt the muscles in my face were tensed. I guess it was a scowl or something similar. So I smiled a wide, goofy looking smile that stretched from ear to ear, which (to my satisfaction) drew a few giggles from Riku.

"So ummmm…" Riku spoke hesitantly, "H-How do you feel…or whatever?"

I really could not think why he would be so hesitant to ask how I was, but I could hear it in the kid's voice.

"I am actually feeling a lot better." I answered, even though it was a lie.

I mean I felt better but not good enough to say the way I had.

"More importantly, Riku," I began in turn, "how are you feeling?"

"Yeah," Riku shrugged, that hesitation still thick in his voice, "I feel very…good."

For the life of me, I couldn't figure just out why he was still so tentative towards me. I was just about to ask him when someone walked into the room. It was a fairly pretty looking nurse; she had a white lab coat on over a black skirt which went down to her knees. Her hair was a sandy tan color with some brown, and her body figure was pretty nice too.

"Good to see your awake Barrick" she said.,

I hid my grimace.

'_Those words were _a_lways said when you don't want somebody there_,' I thought to myself.

"Riku," I heard a man say—it seemed to obviously be George, "come on, it is time to go home."

"_No_,"I thought, '_I need to talk to him._'

I looked out the window to find that it was almost dark. Riku ought to go home and sleep. It was with a heavy heart that I said my goodbyes while the nurse looked over my vitals and all that jazz. When they had left she closed the door which I found to be a little odd. Well, that was until David walked in and closed and locked it behind him.

'_Oh great, an intervention_,' was the first thought that raced through my mind.

"So Barrick-" David started.

"Sush David I need to speak to him first," the nurse said cutting him off, "My name is Julia" she said "and I am guessing you want to know why your body has reverted back to age eight ne?"

"Yeah, I do, just a little," I told her with sarcasm and annoyance in my voice, "It'd be a nice tid bit to know."

"Well, I have a couple hypotheses," she began carefully, "My first would have to be that, while you were here, someone poisoned you. I don't know what they would have used but trust me when I say that I've seen _far_ stranger things than teens turning into kids. My next theory would be that somehow, someway, the contact you had with the chiropteran caused this change.

My best bet would have to be that, when you expelled so much energy from your body and used some of it to heal your wounds—which by the way, would have been fatal—but when the energy was gone, your body could no longer hold onto itself and you started dying. I don't mean your brain or whatnot, either. I mean you started dying at a cellular level. What saved you is that you stopped somehow. However, so many cells had already been killed, so your body could only make up what you see now. This means that it only had just enough cells, tissue and muscles to keep your body alive the way it is now."

"So, ummm will I be able to go back to looking sixteen or do I have to wait and age like normal all over again?" I asked in a very annoyed and somewhat scared tone.

Yes, I was a little scared. I mean, how would anyone else deal with the idea of having to grow up again. Besides, being weak again did not fit into my job.

"Well," she started uneasily, "I can't really say for sure. Scientifically I would say that you would have to 're-grow' the dead cells which would mean: yes, you would have to, well, for a lack of better phrase, grow up again."

When she said that I couldn't hide or deny that I was pissed, being stuck like this did not bode well at all. I was weak, I was small, and I had no way of being able to protect the people I wanted to. That's when David began talking.

"Barrick how did you kill those chiropteran without cutting off their heads?" he asked sternly, "How were you strong enough to fight them with swords, and further more how did you kill them without even touching them?"

Unfortunately for him and his many questions, I was, at this point just about too lost to even _begin_ to comprehend what he had just asked. I was speechless, I couldn't move anything. I heard David say something but I did not catch it or care what it was that he had said. Next thing I knew I was on an all expense paid trip to 'Lala land.'

Ending note: well that took a lot longer than I expected, and I am sorry. I will try and have part seven out more timely so yeah thanks for reading and drop me a line and tell me what you thought.


	7. Back home

**lriAuthor's note: alright here comes part three.**

**And by the way I still don't own blood plus. Cause if I did I would have a lot of money in my wallet not cobwebs ^_^.**

When I awoke next, there was a woman—or girl as the case may be—standing in my room. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She had amber-colored hair and eyes that were as green as the grass. She had a duffel bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a long pure white (and hideous looking) trench coat over plain jeans and a tee-shirt.

"So…I am guessing that you are the person that bitch Serenity was talking about." I said as kind of a question.

She said nothing back and simply walked over to me. She put her hand on my head and then everything when black. I woke up in unbearable pain. I felt something wet rolling down my face. Tears, tears were coming from my eyes and falling down _my_ face. I've not cried in eight years and hadn't planned to ever again. But here I was, lying in a hospital bed with tears falling down my face. I had no idea why but my guess would have to fall on that bitch that had touched me. In that instant I realized something: I could just use my abilities to make the pain go away. But when I tried to do so, it dawned on me: I had forgotten how. In that moment I knew what she had done.

I saw Riku beside me and he was kinda just staring at me. I stared at him for ten minuets before he awkwardly slipped his hand over mine. In that instant, the pain I was feeling just vanished. My tears stopped and I guess I could explain it as feeling peaceful. I wanted so much to just jump into his arms and just hold him as tight as I could. In fact, I think I would have if not for the wires in my arms and tubes in places that…well that they shouldn't be. So I just laid there staring into his eyes, until I fell asleep the comforting warmth washing over me.

Now we are going to fast-forward a little. I had been in the hospital for about a month now. The first two weeks were spent in the ICU and the last two were supposed to be in physical therapy but I really did not need it.(being the fact my body is stronger than normal humans) Luckily for George the Red Shield was paying for the stay. So we returned to their shop and settled back down accept for the fact that Saya and Kai had started going out with David and Lewis to, I guess kill chiropterans. There was also that little fact that I was eight!

One day George went out to get some stuff from another town. He left real early that morning. He was supposed to return around eleven or twelve that night but he never did. Riku and myself were staying with their neighbors, (I was introduced as "the little brother of one of Kai's parentless friends, who'd gone to America for some reason I can't remember so I was staying with George's family for a while.") When George was late Riku was quick to think the worst. (I mean, I thought the same, but I would _not_ let him know that.)

"It will be okay" I said "he probably just got caught up in some traffic." Somehow I was able to get him to calm down enough to go to sleep. But as fate would have it I didn't get a wink of sleep till real early that morning.. I just knew in the pit of my gut that something bad was going to happen.

Well that night I needed to sleep with Riku, so I did. I got off the floor and slipped under his arms on the couch he was sleeping on and put my head on his chest just so I could hear his heart. As I lay there listening to the melody of his heart he began to shiver so I reached down to where I had been sleeping and grabbed my blanket and put it over us. I felt his arms tighten around me and at that I could not help but go red in the face.

Riku was awake and he started whispering to me. "I am sorry about what happened at the hospital," he breathed, half asleep, "I wasn't, like, afraid of you or anything. It's just that…before living with George I was an only child. After I adapted to my new life with him, I became so used to being a younger brother I guess I just didn't know what to do, or how to act around you."

I wrapped my arms as far around him as I could. "Thank you, Riku," I said.

Laying there listening to his heart beat with his arms that tight on me sleep came so very natural. Lucky me; it was five in the morning so I didn't get much sleep, especially with the fact that Kai came to get us real early. When we got home Riku kept pestering Kai—asking him where George was.

"He got held up in town" Kai told him "some of the things he needed had to be ordered so he is going to stay there a few more days."

With that, Riku stopped asking and went to his friend's house leaving Kai and I alone. He seemed rather troubled. So when he went up to his room, I followed him. Now, as a rule, I was not allowed in Kai's room. However, when I slipped in behind him and sat down on his bed, he gave no complaints to me being there.

"What's up" I asked him my voice higher pitched than normally.

"Nothing" he told me setting down at his computer.

"Really" I asked, giving him my puppy dog look. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong? You seem sad or something around that subject."

That did it! He gave in.

"Look don't tell Riku yet but George he's… well he kinda… I mean he is… what I want to say is he is dead." Kai told me with all seriousness it did not sink in right then.

But he started to cry. I really had no clue what to do I just sat there till he turned off the computer and laid down in his bed beside me. Right then I felt exhausted and pretty much passed out.

I woke up to a flash of light which turned out to be a camera. Saya and Riku were behind it and they were both giggling. The camera was an old fashioned on which means that they got their picture right there. Saya went to put it up on the board. Riku and I were both talking. I guess it was a little too loud cause Kai woke up. He was going to send us out when Saya walked back in. David was behind her and she looked dismally at us.

"I guess you have told them that George is dead right" David said entering the room.

**Alright I want to thank you for reading part seven. Sorry it took so long but I just have not had the urge to write. As well I want to thank Battygirl for her continued support and help in writing this story. **

**I will see if I can get part eight out quicker than this one so yeah keep your eyes peeled and see ya in part eight. **


	8. Dealing with Death

**Author's note: alright so now that we know David is a Buzz-kill lets get on with the story. Btw I still, STILL don't own Blood+. But I wish I did, I wish I did a lot. **

When David said George was gone it really hit home. The fact that George was gone just seemed like a dream.

"No, he is just stuck in town" Riku said defiantly.

"No kid," David said, crouching in front of Riku so he was at eye level with him, "He is dead. He died after he was turned into a Chiropteran," he told him absolutely serious.

Riku did not take it too well; he did not take it well at all. He screamed "no" two or three times before David said "shut the hell up and stop whining." Kai was going to say something but I kinda gestured for him to keep quiet. I took Riku's hand and started pulling him out of the room. He followed me and we ended up in his room. He sat on the bed and started crying. I climbed up and sat down beside him.

Really, with things like they were, I did not know what to do. So I just leaned up against him. For some reason I started to cry too. I don't know why I was crying, I mean I liked George but he was more of a friend than a father. I can only guess I cried because of the death itself. Riku placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I felt something I had only felt before in the hospital. that warm feeling was back. My cheeks burned turning bright red. As we sat there beside each other crying I started to feel tired.

I guess I fell asleep because the next ting I remember is Kai coming to check on Riku. I felt warm, and that is when I realized he had pulled the covers over me. Riku was setting beside me and I guess he had been staring at me. I noticed his face was red so I reached up and put my hand on his neck, but for some reason it was not hot. He gave me a look and I was about to say something.

"So, are ya'll going to be okay" Kai asked stopping me from speaking.

"Yeah we will be okay" we said in unison.

"That is good," he said turning around, "If you need me I will be down stairs cooking dinner."

And with that he left the two of us there alone. When I looked back up at Riku's face it was no longer red. It kinda confused me but I let it pass as just my imagination from just waking up. I was still a little tired so Riku put me back under the blanket, with a smile I might add, and then got under the covers with me and I put my head to rest in my favorite place on his chest. We stayed like that until Kai called us to eat. When we had finished eating, Riku went straight upstairs which was odd for him cause he usually helped with the clean up, but with what had happened I did not think too much of it. While cleaning up I looked up at Kai.

"Hey, ummm how did George actually die" I asked with a certain curiosity only a kid could have.

"Well I don't really know if I should tell you" he said, "I mean it is kinda hard for me to even grasp what happened I don't know if I can clearly explain it. The best way I could tell you is that like a regular chiropteran he was eaten from the inside out when he came in contact with Saya's blood. But he wanted to die. He did not want to become a chiropteran," he told me.

"So, it was his choice to die" I asked kind of rhetorical.

"Yeah" he said, "He went with a peaceful expression."

With that said I guess it made it easier to deal with the fact that George would no longer be around. So I thanked him and was going up stairs to check on Riku when Saya, Haji, David, and Lewis came in. There was a girl with them but I did not pay it too much mind and I continued to go upstairs. When I got to Riku's door it was locked which to say the least was odd. Considering the fact that he never—and I do mean never—locked his door. So I let him have his space, I thought it would be best… for now if he had space…I knew deep down that if he needed me he would come get me. So I went back down stairs and there was the whole crew, minus the girl.

"Hey…umm, where is that girl that was with yall?" I questioned.

Saya walked over to me and took me into the family-room away from the meeting that was happening. She sat down in front of me and started talking.

"She is a person the Red Shield hired to help protect us. We are going to go to Russia" she told me quickly changing the subject. "There is supposed to be some informant that David is going to see, and he is going to help us find some place that has been hidden. It is supposed to be some kind of factory that is experimenting on quicker and easier ways to turn people into chiropterans. So once we hit that place we will really hurt them" she told me. "Oh and that girl wanted me to give you this." She said handing me a letter.

"Okay thanks" I said.

She just nodded and walked back into the kitchen area. I opened the note and read.

_Hey kid,_

_I have seen you and I know you have seen me. I want to meet you and you probably want to meet me too. If you do I will be at the school tonight watching out for chiropteran. Come if you want I hope you do cause you need to hear what I have to say. . _

That is where it ended so I went. And what I found is what really freaked me out. IT WAS THE GIRL FROM THE HOSPITAL, THE ONE SERENTITY SENT!!! Yeah I do want to hear what she has to say.

**________________________________________________________________________**

As well I am going to throw a shout out to all the people that are reading this, thanks a lot. As well I want to thank my mom and… opps a little off subject.

As well I really would love some critiquing so if you would please, I really would like to improve my writing. So thanx again and I will try to have part nine out timely.

But I do hope that I will see you all in part nine.


	9. Unforeseen Ally

**Author's note: alright part nine. So here we are again ^_^ I have to say this writing thing is more fun than I thought it would be. **

**I would also like to thank battygirl for her continued support in editing and in the grammatical department.**

**As well I would like to again say: I don't own blood+. So thanks for reading and here is…**

**PART NINE **

When I first saw her, I wanted to kill her. My hand went into my pocket and pulled out a small knife that I taken from the kitchen of Georges shop. I was going to pull it out and murder her. My instinct, my training; both just seemed to come back naturally as though what she had done had never happened.

"Listen kid, you're probably not going to believe me when I tell you that I am on your side." She told me completely serious.  
"You can bet your worthless head on that" I screamed at her!

I was barley able to keep the urge to kill her at bay.

"Yeah I thought so," she began" but I really am" she continued "if I was not then you would have been sent back to Serenity's palace a long time ago" she informed me.

I had to admit that she was right. I took my hand out of my pocket and walked over to a bench under the lone tree in the school yard. The girl came up beside me and sat down.

"Good, now that we have and understanding: my name is Amy, and, like you already know, I too am one of the many Guardians helping Serenity to keep this and all the other worlds safe. I am guessing by now that you are already aware what I did to you correct." She finished.

"Yeah I know what you did but I am just wondering why." I said almost sarcastically.

"Well…. It was not really me" she said.

"What the hell do you mean it was not you" I questioned completely confused with what she had said.

"When I first got here, Serenity somehow used my body to get near you. I think she wanted to send you back to your home world and have you live a normal life." She informed me. "Furthermore I have already started to devise some kind of method that might be able to speed up the production of your cells to the point where it would change you back to your old body. Now the… other thing is going to be easier to undo, so you don't have to worry about that."

"So you expect me to believe everything you just told me and accept it as the truth after what has happened" I asked.

"Pretty much, I mean I just told you everything I have to tell and it was all the truth. I don't know what else I can say" she informed me

"You show me how far you have gotten in your research and I will see what can be done" I told her.

So with that we parted ways; I went back to the restaurant and… Amy stayed at the school. When I got back Riku was still in his room. Kai was asleep and I was dead tired. I walked to his door and he was still crying, so I knocked and received a "Go away" out of Riku. So I knocked again and got a more convincing, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Of course I would leave him alone after that…not really. I knocked again but got no answer.

"Oni-chan it is Barrick" I said as cute as possible. (which wasn't too hard.) "Will you please let me in."

"No" he told me still crying.

"Riku let me in please" I begged really wanting to be with him.

But again he would not let me. I was so tired I just fell asleep right there at the door. I woke up to Kai shaking me awake. It was well after twelve and he had just finished making breakfast.

"Riku" Kai started "did Barrick really sleep outside yall's door?!" He said his voice raising. "This is getting old Riku, HE WAS MY DAD TOO" but I stopped him and motioned for him to come close.

"That won't get Riku out of his room," I told him "Go start eating breakfast and let me handle this."

"Fine but if you cant get him out it will be my turn" he said angrily. He left and went downstairs so I followed him outside. There happened to be a tree there. I easily climbed it: somehow knowing I could. When I got far enough up to get into Riku's room I saw him asleep luckily not hearing the way Kai had said what he did. So I hopped over to the window sill and opened the screen before opening up the window. I slipped in and closed both of the hindrances that lengthened the distance between me and Riku. I gently shook him awake and he jumped.

"H…How did you get in here?!" he asked. I simply pointed to the window. "W…Why…?"

"Because, Riku, you're important to me, and I don't like to see you in pain." I told him. "I want to make your pain go away" I said tears sprining to my eyes.

He started to cry again, so I reached up and wiped a tear off his face.

."Nii-chan, please don't cry" I said Riku nodded but we both kept crying anyways. He hugged me, and I snuggled my face in his chest leaving us both there crying hugging each other.

"Lets go eat breakfast. They are going to go to yall's family grave site afterward please come with us."

We went downstairs to eat. Afterwards we went to their family grave and said our prayers. With that we headed home and prepared for our trip to Russia.

**That is the end of part nine.**

**Let me say that action is on the way cause I know it has not been a lot of action lately so yeah. **

**With that it is the end of part nine so I hope to see you in part ten. **


	10. The Truth Revealed

**Author's notes: Thanks to all that have been reading and any that might start reading. **

**Without further delay here is part 10…**

**Oh by the way I still don't own blood+ cause if I did well ummmm yeah I am out of ideas for if I owned blood+ which I DON'T ^_^**

As we packed our bags I could still tell that Riku was not completely over the fact that his… well his dad was gone and I knew I would do everything that I could to help.

Since we were packing for Russia we ended up having to go shopping for me cause I did not have any winter cloths just summer clothing that we got when I changed. So it was Saya, Riku, Haji and myself out shopping.

I have to say it was really fun. It seemed like there was nothing ahead of us, it was just us being an ordinary family. It was a great deal of fun and it was really enjoyable. It seemed even Saya was having a good time. We had been out shopping all morning. I had gotten a good couple of shirts and pants and a jacket and then a sweater. Riku had got a new jacket as well because his old one was pretty old and was a little small for going to Russia.

There was nothing special about the jackets we got. Mine was plain navy blue, and the sweater had a picture of kind of pokemon. Riku's jacket was black and had white lines going gown down the sleeves and zipper. When we had finished shopping we went home and finished our packing. Lewis arrived in a van, we put our stuff in which was not much. Just four suitcases a bit bigger than a briefcase packed full of cloths and other items and a single cello case. That was all we had and that is all we put in the van before getting in to head to the port. I guess it is easy to tell that since we were going to a port we would arrive in Russia via boat.

The boat ride was fun, I had a blast anyways. Because of what Serenity did it was like a playground. Now when we arrived, we got off the boat. We were greeted by four people two were women. One introduced herself as Elizabetat, but luckly she told us we could just call her Eliza. (Which was lucky for us, because I could not pronounce her name for my life.) The other girl I recognized to be Amy, she was just standing there all nonchalantly, like nothing was wrong. (I mean I was not mad at her I just was not on good terms with her)

When Eliza aproched David walked forward pulling out a cross with a red crystal "I am David, red shield HQ" he said as I guess a formal introduction for red shield members.

Elizabetat lifted her wrist which had a bracelet with a red jewel "Elizabetat Russia red shield" she said; completing their introduction she walked over to Kai and kissed both his cheeks a customary Russian greeting. To say the least he freaked, his face was beat red and he was stuttering "W…wh…. You… I don't even…."

"Calm down Kai" Riku told him approaching the women he too greeted with a traditional Russian greeting "it is the way they greet new people here" he informed us. I had been standing beside Riku when she leaned down to kiss my cheeks in greeting next. With one look into her eyes I did not like her. I ran behind Riku's legs to "hide"

"Barrick that is rude" Riku told me.

"I don't like her" I told everyone bluntly. It was then I noticed I was acting like a kid, or rather a brat and it dawned on me, and a single thought shot through my head. "W_hat Amy or Serenity did to me it is getting harder to fight._" But I really was not fighting anything physical. It was a fight to keep the memories that I had procured over the years of training.

Well I guess now would be a good time to tell you what happened. When Amy put her hand on my head a power was used covered over the eight years of training I had. It completely changed me, both emotionally and personality wise. (is that the right word I am looking for cause I am not sure) So without any of the training or anything else I had learnt, I acted just like any normal kid.

When I finally I snapped back to reality I just barley heard "I am sure he and I will become great friends" before Eliza turned and walked away.

"Why would you do that Barrick" Riku said scolding me. "I really did not expect that coming from you, now you had better shape up and be on your best behavior" he told me just like a mother.

"I am sorry" I said "I will be good." I told Riku who started to following Elizabetat. I followed Kai and was almost brought to tears, with Riku saying that stuff. But it wasn't that I just hated the woman or anything, but when I looked into her eyes I got a really bad feeling from her. But no one would have believed me anyways so I just kept it to myself and followed them for the train station to board the train that would take us where we were going.

**Alright. That brings an end to chapter ten. **

**I am really sorry it took so long to get out but with school coming along shortly and all that jazz it is keeping me kinda occupied. With school work comes the battle of balancing school crap with writing. I am going to keep updating this one but yeah getting kinda hectic. And I am going to put out a new story soon (i hope) I also hope yall will read it hehe(subliminal messaging they will never know what hit them.) ehhh *cough cough* **


	11. In Sickness and Health

Author's note: Alright time for part 11. Thanks for sticking with this story…

Oh and this is going to be a nice special chapter. Since it took so long to get this one out I am going to make it a long chapter. I know what your thinking Giliras write a long chapter yeah right. Well so was I before I wrote this hehehe.

Btw just a pleasant reminder I do not, and I repeat do not own Blood+ cause if I did….. well again I don't have a witty comments to put here so yeah.

Oh right on to the fan fiction ^_^

As we waited outside for the train, there was an old lady "waiting" for us. Now I say waiting because she seemed to be staring at us a great deal. (But hey what did I care I was just a kid along for the ride.) She seemed to be struggling with her bags. So Riku went over to assist her. On his walk over to her he slipped with a "WAOOHHH" and almost fell. Moving at inhuman speeds, both Haji and myself were there to catch him. It was Haji that actually caught him because my body was so small I could do nothing.

"Thank you Haji," Riku said with a smile on his face.

He then continued to help the lady with her things. We soon boarded our train and went to our rooms. Saya was with Eliza, Kai was bunked with Haji, David and Lewis were in a "room" (if you could call them that) and finally Riku and myself would share a room. So once we got what little we had into our rooms, we met in the dining car. We found a table and sat down. Haji sat beside Saya (naturally), Kai sat across from Riku who was right by the window, I sat beside Riku with Lewis beside me and David sat across from Lewis with Eliza pulling up a chair to sit at the head of the table. Once we were all set, we ate our food and each of us ended up in our own conversation. Saya and Eliza were talking about some kind of clothing line or something else. I really can't blame them. It just made it seem like it was a normal trip. Haji just sat there not saying much kinda like normal. Kai, David, and Lewis were talking about our mission. I ended up setting in Riku's lap. I would tilt my head back against his chest if we said anything to one another, but there really wasn't much chatter between us. I don't know why, but I just wanted to set in his lap with his arms around my belly.

Sitting like that made it so incredibly easy to fall asleep, and right as I felt the warmth of sleep pulling at my mind that same old lady ended up walking up to our table. Now I don't really know how, considering the fact that she had gotten on another train, but there she was; standing there and giving her greeting to the other people at our table. Riku immediately got up to go say hi which left me setting in the chair.

As they talked I just got more and more tired. I sat there feeling my face flush, and I started to feel kind of lightheaded. Riku pulled up a chair and sat it beside the one I had been setting in before I moved. He helped the lady to sit down in my chair and took the seat he pulled up beside her. He was involved in some conversation with her and seemed content. Kai on the other hand must have noticed my sleepiness because I felt his hand grip my armpits and picked me up before setting me down on the floor.

"I am going to go take Barrick to bed guys," he told everyone.

"Good night little buddy, and sleep tight," Saya said

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Eliza added with a smile and a chuckle.

"I will try to sleep tight," I told Saya with a childish giggle, and through almost gritted teeth I added, "I will make sure there are no bed bugs" and with that Kai took my hand and we went to mine and Riku's room.

He laid me down on one of the seats with what seemed like practiced motions. He took my jacked that was hanging up and put it over top of me. Then he did something I never expected him to do, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night Barrick," he said walking out closing the door behind him.

He had never done anything like that before, and it made me feel, well...happy. It was not much later that Riku came and laid down on his side of the train compartment. I wanted to ask why he had just left me like that but I didn't. I just fell asleep keeping to myself. The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful. The only weird thing was seeing that old lady again.

Once we reached our destination we said good bye to the woman and that earned me and Riku that old lady 'cheek pinch'. But I digress. Once we said our goodbyes, our group headed for the hotel we would be staying at. Once we got there the men (which excluded Haji, Riku and I) took their stuff up to the room and left right away...well after Kai and Riku had an argument over why he was not allowed to go with them. Saya and Haji would leave later after the Red Shield guys and Kai found out where the factory was and would help them destroy it.

So after Saya, Eliza, Haji, Riku and myself saw off the guys, we all went back into the hotel to head back up to our rooms and take baths. Well, when we reached the elevator Eliza got up behind Riku and put her hands on his shoulder and his face got kinda red.

"Hey Riku, do you want to bathe with me," she asked all nonchalantly like asking a teenage boy to bath with her, a full grown woman, was perfectly fine.

"I am perfectly capable of bathing myself," Riku answered his face getting even redder,

"Aw, Riku are you getting embarrassed," Saya asked playfully which only made his face that much redder.

"If you don't want to take a bath with her, I will bathe with you," I told Riku with a smile on my face

"That's okay Barrick I will just bathe by myself," he announced hastily as we got on the elevator.

"Well, then why don't I bathe with you Barrick," Eliza told me.

"No, it is okay I will just take a quick bath by myself too," I told her brooding.

So Riku and I went to our room and Saya and Eliza both went to their separate rooms. All clean, we met ten minuets later at the elevator. We went down to the Café and walked to the counter before sitting down at the table. We all ordered drinks, well except Saya she did get some food. Eliza bought us a pot of tea to share between all of us. Once we'd sat down Eliza began pouring the tea. I was watching her pour mine and Riku's my cups. When she went to hand Riku his cup her arm jerked slightly like there was something up her sleeve. But it was kinda cold in there so I thought she just got a chill because she was wearing only a short sleeve shirt. Well, she handed me my cup of tea and we all began talking. Well Saya and Eliza did. I kinda just sat there. I also noticed that Riku's face was starting to get red, and he seemed like he was getting weaker, almost like he was really tired. I could see why though, because those train seats were not the most comfortable seats to sleep on. As they talked, I started to get lightheaded again. I began to space out but I could see that Saya was getting flustered. I was wondering why but then bigger problems came about. Riku passed out right there at the table. What bothered me was that Eliza reached out and, like a mother would, put her hand on Riku's forehead.

"He has a horrible fever," Eliza said taking her hand off his head.

I was wondering how she knew that he would have a fever; since sickness is not the only thing that can make a person pass out.

Haji picked up Riku in his arms without much effort and took him back to our room. I followed. Once we'd reached the room, I hopped up on the bed and pulled down the covers. Haji laid Riku down while Saya got an ice pack from the bathroom. She ended up having to go down the hall to an ice and machine. When she came back, we had Riku tucked in nice and tight. When Saya put the ice pack on his head he let out a groan. As I sat beside Riku I noticed Eliza leave the room. She came back some time later, probably 10 min. By that time I was starting to feel lightheaded again. Eliza gave Riku some pill for whatever was ailing him. When she did, it dawned on me with the motion of her arm that she had put something in his tea. After that thought my head started pounding and my vision got all blurry.

Now, if I had not been feeling like somebody was hitting me in the head with a baseball bat I would have, of course, approached her or done something to her but instead I passed out on the bed beside Riku.

When I woke up I felt warm. I was under the blankets as well. I felt a nice cold ice pack on my head too. My vision was cleared up and I noticed nobody was in the room. My head still hurt but it no longer felt like a baseball bat had struck me. I heard Riku groan beside me but there was nothing I could do. Since we were both on our backs, I picked up his arm, took the ice pack off my head and put my head on his shoulder. I then replaced the icepack to it's place on my forehead and fell right back to sleep.

The next time I woke up I heard Eliza and Saya still talking. It was more like arguing but I still heard them. By then my head had cleared up a little more and I was able to focus on what they were saying.

"Since I gave the boy the medicine to counteract the poison I slipped him," Eliza was saying "I guess stabbing him through the heart would do just as good as any poison. since you are still here Saya I would probably guess that the others are having a fun time destroying the factory.

See I just needed to stop you from going to the factory, I really did not want to kill the boy but you probably won't be able to help destroy the factory if you can't move, so there is no need for him to be alive." Eliza said eyeballing Riku.

Now if I had my eyes open they would have been like grapefruits in my head.

"You won't touch him" Saya said. "Haji don't let her get near the bed" she commanded.

I heard her pull her sword from its sheath.

"Hahahaha do you really think you can keep me from doing what I want," Eliza said.

I somehow found the strength to open my eyes.. Haji had by some means managed to sneak up on Eliza. He pushed her from the foot of the bed towards the window.

"Ha nice try" she said pulling a switchblade from her long sleeved shirt.

She was looking right at Riku with a look that was just the wrong look to use. I don't know where it came from but I was able to find the strength to roll off the bed. With her diagonal to Riku it made it quicker to get to her. I ran across the floor as fast as I could while still being quite. When I was almost to her I jumped on the bed and used it as a spring board and hit her with my head square in the chest. She went flying out the window with a priceless look.

"Nice one Barrick, are you okay" Saya said as I hit the floor.

"Yeah," I told her, "Always knew my hard head would come in handy" I said with a look of victory on my face.

"Okay" she started saying as she got onto Haji's back "we are going to kill her okay" she said as Haji jumped out the window.

When they landed, Eliza--if that was her real name--was pissed off. She charged them the instant they hit the ground. Haji jumped back with Saya still on his back, but that only bought some time as Eliza started to bound towards them, aiming the knife at Haji's head. Haji was barely able to block the blow as Saya jumped off his back over his head. She landed behind Eliza and was aiming at her arm. Then Eliza's arm turned into a red spike; she faced Saya and blocked her attack easily. She then attacked with both the knife and her spike. Saya blocked it, but was sent skidding back probably ten feet away. Eliza then turned her attention back to Haji who was attempting to stab her stomach. She caught his arm in-between her abdomen and her arm. She then proceeded to literally--and I do mean she actually pulled his arm right out of his body. Blood was spurting all over the ground.

"HAJI" Saya screamed running at Eliza.

In her rage she got careless and was easily disarmed.

"Do you see how pathetic your attempts to kill me are. Think about this, if you can't kill me, what do you think you will do when you fight Diva?" Eliza told her.

While she was still I talking I went to my bag and pulled out a dirk. It was a simple stainless steel blade, that was the size of a person's hand, from the tip of the middle finger to the wrist. It had a black leather handle, with a sheath that was black besides where the tip of the blade would rest on the inside.

I started to climb down the windows and balconies with agility and strength I had forgotten I possessed. When I was on the third floor balcony I jumped off and landed on Eliza's back and stabbed it right in-between her shoulder blades.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed grabbing me from her back "YOU AGAIN YOU DAMN BRAT?" she yelled looking me in the eyes. "I WILL JUST FUCKING KILL YOU HERE!!"

She threw me at the building. When I hit, I hit hard. My chest hit first, and I felt and heard ribs breaking. I did not know how many it was at the time, but it turned out to be three. (and luckily none of them punctured my lungs or heart.) I saw her run into the woods. When she did I noticed three other people running away as well.

But I hit the snow and was coughing so hard it hurt. I could barley breath, my head was hurting again, and I blacked out in the snow. Next time I woke up, I was beside Riku again. We were both on our sides, and I had my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating so I nuzzled my head against the beating of his heart.

"Good to see your awake" Riku said startling me "how do you feel" he asked.

"Mmmmmmmn I feel like poop," I told him. then I remembered he had been sick "how do you feel" I asked him weakly.

"I feel a lot better actually he answered "now why don't you go back to sleep?" He suggested.

So I did. It was hard to go back to sleep considering how much I was coughing. But with his arms wrapped around me; my head against his chest, I finally fell back asleep.

When I woke up the next time, I noticed my pants were down at my ankles. My undies were at my knees and my thighs were sticky. Now, I was going to look down to see why but I heard a familiar sound; Riku crying. It was then that I noticed he no longer had his arms around me. He had rolled over and had his back towards me.

So I rolled over and asked him, "Hey, Riku, why are you crying?" as I put my head against his back, "I don't like it when you cry..." I told him not even worrying about being naked from the waist down.

"I...I...I..." Riku stuttered not even bothering to roll over. "I did something bad to you Barrick...I...I , u-used you for my own sexual desires" he said crying even harder.

"Riku, roll over and look at me" I commanded with no authority behind it.

He did but he would still not look at me.

"Riku look at me please" I begged until he finally looked my in the eyes. "I don't know what you mean by using me but if you're talking about my legs I don't care. I am not in pain, Riku. So it doesn't matter what you did. And even if it did cause me pain I would let you do anything you wanted to me because I...I...I " now my turn to stutter " I love you Riku...I care about you so much..."

I finally told him...My face was now just as red as his. I could feel tears streaking down my face.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you, and I am willing to do anything that makes you happy if you want to do something with me or even to me...Just ask I could never ever say no to you." I told him now fully crying.

"Barrick, why would you say that to me? It hurts me so much to know what I did to you. Yet you just shrug it off like it was nothing when it was something so extreme..." He reached under the covers and pulled up my underwear and then my pants. "I am soo sorry..." he said hugging me.

We both laid there crying for the next five minuets. It was good we stopped when we did cause not a minuet later Kai burst in the room.

"Are ya'll okay?" he almost yelled.

"We are okay!" we both said in unison

"That's great." He told us.

While he was walking over to the bed David walked in, "we are leaving tomorrow" he told us.

"But Barrick isn't well enough to go," Riku argued.

"It's okay. I am feeling a lot better," I told him even though it was a lie.

"Good, then we leave on schedule," David said walking out the room.

"Are you really okay Barrick?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I will just get some more sleep and I will be good to go. "But you know some food would be nice," I told no one in particular.

As if on cue Lewis came in with some soup from the kitchen in the hotel.

"Did somebody order some food" he asked.

So Riku and I chowed down. As we ate I heard David and Saya talking. "where were you." David asked Saya " Do you know how hard it was to get into that factory. There had to be at least fifty chiropteran." He told her with anger in his voice. "and once we got through them by some miracle we almost blew ourselves up trying to destroy the factory" he finished.

"well I am sorry but I had to stay here with Haji and Riku and Barrick. You know that Eliza women tried to kill us right" she told him. Though I don't think she got the desired effect cause she came back into our room and sat down in a chair. She looked really tired and I think she nodded off in the chair.

I was just as tired as her and when I was stuffed I laid back down and fell asleep. When I woke up everybody was all packed, even me thanks to Kai and Riku, and we headed for the train. Haji's arm had grown back which I guess is a crazy Chevalier power. When we were boarding I could have sworn I saw the old lady from the train ride there but I just shrugged it off as a delusion from my fever and continued to try and keep myself from coughing as I followed everyone else. Once we'd finished boarding the train, it was late; so we all decided to go to bed. We all had the same bunking partners besides Eliza of course. This time I slept in Riku's arms. I woke up in the middle of the night because he was squeezing me too tight and was hurting my ribs. I struggled and managed to get out of his grip. I glanced out the door because I heard a noise and saw the old lady looking in the window. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew it was no coincidence that she was there. I heard David and Lewis both screaming something, and at their voices the woman bolted to the end of the hall. Saya opened our door and pulled me and the now very awake Riku out of the room.

Saya, Haji, Riku, and I ran down the hallway away from the lady. As we ran I couldn't stop coughing. I was practicly being dragged down the hallway. We ran until we got to the cargo part of the train. Then BOOM the old lady was not so old. She was turning into a chiropteran.

Her skin was now a horrible green color. Her mouth had grown ragged teeth that were jutting out every which way. Her eyes turned orange and her hair disappeared. Her finger nails grew a foot in length and look sharp enough to cut through just about anything.

She jumped at our group. I felt Riku's hand grab mine, and then I felt a pull on my arm keeping me from being mauled by the thing's claws. Saya began to fight it but it was set on getting Riku and I. We kept trying to keep away from it but it ended up separating Riku and me. He screamed as it jumped at him. He moved out of the way hiding behind some crates. I tried to get to him but the chiropteran was in my way. It started hitting the crates; smacking them everywhere. It hit the group of crates Riku was hiding behind and knocked him off the train.

"RIKUUU!!!!" I screamed through coughs and pain.

I ran and slid under the chiropterans legs and jumped off the train after him. (kinda stupid I know but I was going to be with him from now on no matter what)

As I hit the ground I rolled to keep the damage to a minimum. It worked but there was still a lot of pain from my ribs and sickness. As the pain began to lessen I heard a groan and jumped up as fast as I could to find Riku. It took a few minuets to find him but I did. I ran over to him and woke him up.

"Barrick you jumped off...why?" he asked me.

"Well, I thought hey I would rather know that your okay and be stuck in the snow with you then not know what had happened." I told him my face red from my fever.

"since your okay.." I said unable to finish my sentence, I fell into his arms ready to just sleep. Then we heard screaming.

"RIKU BARRICK WHERE ARE YOU?!" Saya yelled

"Saya nee-chan we are over here." Riku yelled back.

When they got over to us I asked her "what happened with the chiropteran?"

"I killed it, so don't worry" she told me, of course Haji was with her..

I really was not worried about the creature. I was more worried about us surviving in the snow like we were. Since we had no blankets on the train we just slept with our jackets on so we were as best prepared as we could have been.

We all knew we needed to find shelter. As we walked through snow, snow, and more snow there came a sharp POW sound in the air. It was a gunshot. I heard Riku inhale and I knew what had happened.

But it really did not matter. I had nothing left. My chest was killing me, my vision was pretty much gone and my body was cold all over. I have never been afraid to die. But now was different. I was afraid that, now that I was Riku's if I died I would be letting him down, I could not just leave him. I had to pull through, and if not for me then to pull through for him. Since I told him that I loved him I could feel the bond we shared grow stronger. I knew he felt it to. Maybe the strengthened bond was how I knew what had happened. Maybe it was why I lost my strength, lost my will, my reason to live. My light, my will, died with that bullet that went through Riku's heart. All I could see was darkness and all I could feel was an icy cold surrounding me. But that did not matter any more. If it was mine and Riku's time to go, I would follow him, even to the grave.

To Be Continued…..

Well that took a while ^_^ I am sorry but with school and all it has become a hassle to find time to write. I will try and keep writing though so yeah. I hope to see you in the next chapter.


End file.
